Azul
by Caroline-chan
Summary: Azul. Ese era el color de los ojos de Minato, del que se había enamorado.


**Bueno este one-shot es porque no tengo nada que hacer, porque estoy de vacaciones y porque mi amiga Raven me suplicó de rodillas ; literalmente, no, es en serio, de verdad, que hiciera este one-shot de minakushi y Obito está vivo. Espero que lo disfruten XD. **

**ADVERTENCIA: Minato es mas atrevido**

Azul. Azul cielo. Ese era el color de los ojos de Minato, del que se había enamorado perdidamente. Y que esa misma tarde iba a encontrarse con el para comer su preciado ramen, como todos los días.

Una pelirroja iba paseando por las calles de Konoha alrededor de las 8:30 a.m., lo cual era muy raro en ella, ya que no se levantaba tan temprano que digamos. Kushina Uzumaki de unos 19 años de edad recordaba los hechos de hace años. El año en el que el rubio la salvó de los ninjas de Kumogakure, cuando se enamoró de el. Y que dos años después se hicieron novios.

- Minato... ¿estaremos juntos para siempre? -se preguntaba.

Eso le inquietaba, además ella comenzo a tener ganas de hacer "eso" hace un tiempo pero creyó que era muy precipitado. ¡Pero quería hacerlo!, ¡Como que se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki!, y por supuesto que lo iba a conseguir, sea de una forma u otra.

En otro lado un chico rubio entrenaba en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 con su sensei Jiraiya, uno de los legendarios sannin de Konoha. **(N/A:y el mas pervertido XD)**

- Oiga Jiraiya sensei -dijo Minato parando en seco.

- ¿Que pasa muchacho? -dijo el sannin curioso por la seriedad del chico.

- ¿Cómo se le declaró a Tsunade-sama?

- ¿Que? a que viene eso Minato -le preguntó el sannin preocupado.

- Es que quiero profundizar mi relación con Kushina -balbuceó sonrojado- bueno usted sabe.

El sannin sonrió pervertidamente. A lo que Minato se arrepintió de inmediato, por haber estado desesperado no pudo pensar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás

- Bueno, te puedo dar unos cuantos consejos para que à la mañana siguiente amanezcan muy juntitos y abraz -

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿NO VAMOS A HACER ESO! -dice alterado y sonrojado, dándole un golpe en la cabeza saliendole un chinchón

- No pienses, solo actúa y déjate llevar-arremetió el peliblanco.

- ahhhhh -suspiró- creo que tiene razón, pero no puedo vivir sin pensar -dijo desanimado.

- Bueno lo intenté, adiós Minato, voy a investigar - en un burdel con muchas chicas y mucho sake -dijo en voz baja y corriendo.** (N/A:típico)**

- ¡Lo escuché! -gritó

* * *

Eran las 11:50 a.m. y nuestra querida pelirroja iba a Ichiraku ramen, sin darse cuenta, estaba diez minutos antes de lo que acostumbraba, lo que sorprendió a Teuchi.

- ¿Kushina qué haces aquí tan temprano? -**(N/A:que exagerado, ni que fueran las 9 XD)**- faltan diez minutos para -se detuvo al ver que la pelirroja estaba ausente y sonriente sin prestarle la mínima atención- ¿Kushina me estás escuchando?

_- ¿Co-Cómo me encontraste?_

-..;.-

- ¡KUSHINA! -grito Teuchi haciendo señas con las manos, pero ella estaba en Minatolandia.

_- Tú cabello es hermoso, así que me di cuenta rápido._

-.;..-

En eso Minato aparece, pero cuando ve a un Teuchi histérico gritándole a una Kushina desubicada...Un momento ¿Kushina?, eran las 12:00 p.m. ¿no? o es que había llegado tarde, porque ¿desde cuando Kushina llegaba antes que el? **(N/A:desde ahora)**

- ¿Kushina? -parece que eso tuvo efecto en la pelirroja, ya que lo miró y se sonrojó violentamente.

Al ver esto, Teuchi cae al suelo tipo anime- ¡Cómo lo haces! ¡La estoy llamando desde hace un milenio y ella en las nubes! ¡Luego llegas tú y con una sola llamada ella reacciona! -grita desesperado.

- Cálmate viejo, además diez minutos no son un milenio -dijo la Uzumaki cruzada de brazos haciendo un puchero.

- Ehem, perdón. Bien Kushina ahora ¿por qué llegaste antes?...digo ,no te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas pero... -dijo cuando notó que Kushina lo fulminó con la mirada. Esto llamó la atención del rubio haciendo que mirara de reojo a la Uzumaki.

Iba a responder, pero cuando sintió la mirada azul muy fija en ella se puso nerviosa, cosa rara en ella- _Vamos Kushina ¿qué te pasa? es solo una pregunta, una simple y tonta pregunta _-se animó a si misma.

- Uhm...eh...yo... -"dijo"

- ¿Tú? -insistió el Namikaze

- _A la mierda esto -_se dijo a si misma- Me perdí en el camino de la vida -dijo frescamente

- ¿Uh?...jajajaja -se carcajeo el ojiazul, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco- Ya te pareces a Obito jajaja.

- C-Como sea, viejo un miso ramen p-para llevar por favor -dijo un tanto molesta. A lo que el rubio dejo de reír.

- A la orden -Teuchi se quedó un tanto extrañado, pero en cuanto se fue, Minato aprovechó.

- Kushina ¿qué te pasa? estas un poco distraída, y ¿para llevar? -dijo el rubio

- ¿Qué, no puedo comer en mi casa? -pregunto "inocentemente".

- Vamos Kushina sabes que no me puedes engañar -dijo hacercándose hacia ella, causando que se sonrojara levemente, que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio.

- Aquí esta tu pedido Kushina -dijo Teuchi saliendo con el ramen.

- ¡Gracias viejo! -gritó emocionada, olvidándose por un momento de Minato- bien, nos vemos Minato -dijo dispuesta a irse, pero en un movimiento rápido la agarró de la muñeca- ¡SUELTAME MINATO! -en eso Minato le tapa la boca y desaparecen en una nube de humo. La gente sin saber que pasaba se encogió de hombros y siguieron con lo suyo, después de todo era tan normal escuchar los gritos de la pelirroja.

* * *

Los dos aparecieron en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, el atrás de ella aún con su mano en la boca de la Uzumaki, y ella sorprendida y sonrojada ya que el otro brazo libre del Namikaze la tenia sujetada por su vientre, cerca de sus pechos, imposibilitándola para escapar.

- Kushina, tranquila -se sorprendio por lo ronca que se escucho su voz.

- Ahora, repetiré mi pregunta ¿que te pasa? -dijo mientras le besaba el cuello levemente.**(N/A:pues si que se dejo llevar)**

- Antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo -el rubio se golpeo mentalmente, había olvidado eso- ¡gracias por pagarme el ramen! -dijo sonriente antes de desaparecer. El rubio sonrió.

- Tu nunca cambiarás, Kushina.

* * *

Después de haber comido su idolatrado ramen, Kushina se fue volando (literalmente) donde Jiraiya.

- ¡ERO-SENNIN!

- ¿Qué demoniosh? -dijo borracho el peliblanco.

- Lo necesito urgentemente...¡Ero-sennin! -dijo cuando noto que se dormía.

¡SPLASH! la chica le tiró un vaso de agua

- ¡Poque hiciste eso! -dijo bien despierto el sannin.

- No me escuchabas -se defendió

- No importa, ¿que quieres? -dijo sin interés

- Hablemos afuera -dijo seria

- Como quieras -dicho esto se fueron a un lugar mas apartado.

- Bien, necesito que me hagas un favor

- ¿Qué clase de favor? -preguntó interesado.

- ¡Necesito que me ayudes con Minato! -pidió la Uzumaki.

- Mmmm, así que era eso. Esta bien, te ayudaré.

- Genial y cual es la idea -preguntó curiosa. Lo que hizo que una sonrisa perversa se dibujara en el rostro del sannin.

- Provócalo, hazte desear -dijo en tono empalagoso.

Acto seguido, Kushina le da un golpe en la cabeza, saliendole una enorme bola en ella.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ESTÁN GOLPEANDO HOY?! ¡AYER FUE TSUNADE LA QUE ME ATACÓ CON UN TENEDOR! ¡¿ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE?

- Eso te ganas por pervertido

-Pero iba enserio, para cautivar a un hombre, primero debes bla bla bla...- _o no, ahora me va a contar los 800 000 pasos para conquistar a un hombre ¿como me metí en esto?, o si ya recuerdo. Fue porque el idiota del Namikaze, quiero decir, el baka de mi novio tuvo que salvrme de esos ninjas ¿por que justo el? _-se cuestionaba la peliroja- bla bla bla...por eso es importante que lo provoques, que desee hacerte suya.

- ¡JAJAJA! ¿sabes de quién estamos hablando no?, hablamos de Minato, ¡DEL GENIO DEL CONTROL!

- Olvidas que yo soy su maestro, y estoy seguro que el si puede perder el control

- ¿y? yo soy su novia, pero si tu lo dices, pero ¿como lo hago? -dijo extrañada.

- coqueteale -fue la simple respuesta del sannin.

* * *

**Minato p.o.v**

Despues de pagarle el ramen a Teuchi, fui a mi casa a bañarme con agua fría, ya que me sentía muy caliente. Me puse a pensar sobre lo que pasó en los campos de entrenamiento.

- ¿por que mi voz sonó tan ronca cuando sujeté a Kushina? -me pregunté.

Me cambié, tome mis llaves y me fui a pasear por la aldea. Necesitaba relajarme un buen rato.

**Normal p.o.v.**

Minato paseaba por toda Konoha, le encantaba su aldea, porque fue la que lo vio nacer, la que le dio protección toda su vida. Penso tanto que sin darse cuenta, acabó en la casa de Kushina.

- Bien, solo déjate llevar -dijo animándose a si mismo antes de tocar la puerta.

* * *

Por otro lado, Kushina repasaba lo que le dijo el sannin hace unos instantes

_- coqueteale -_fue el "sabio" consejo del pervertido mas grande del mundo. Pero no pudo seguir pensando ya que llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Minato? que hac -no pudo continuar ya que el rubio la sujeto como lo hizo en los campos de entrenamiento, pero con su brazo más cerca a su pechos.

- Shhh -dicho esto, comenzó a besarle el cuello y por "casualidad" la manga de su polo se deslizó por su hombro, dejándolo desnudo.

- ¡Mmm! -"dijo" en un vano intento de hablar.

- Calla Shina-chan -dijo quitando su mano de la boca de la chica. Quedando con un brazo cerca de sus pechos y el otro a la altura de su ombligo. Aprisionándola por completo.

- Minato -susurró levemente. Cuando sintió que el le mordisqueaba su cuello y que jugaba con la tira de su sostén sintió las ganas de hacer "eso". Pero en un suave plof desaparecieron de la casa de Kushina, y reaparecieron en la de Minato.

- Ahora si que no puedo aguantar -dijo el rubio besándola en los labios y bajándole la manga del otro hombro, dejándolo desnudo también. Pero un simple roce de labios no fue suficiente para el, ya que la volvió a besar pero con más necesidad. Ella le respondió de igual manera entrelazando sus manos en su cuello.

- Kushina -su voz sonaba demasiado ronca- creo que me he vuelto adictó a ti -dicho esto ambos rieron.

Ambos intentaron ir a la habitación de Minato pero se tropezaron con los pies del otro y terminaron en el piso, el encima de ella. Minato le sonrió con diversión y ella le sonrió de forma traviesa. Esas eran las sonrisas de su infancia.

- Eres un pervertido -dijo mientras el le besaba el cuello y le acariciaba su pierna.

- Soy el pervertido mas afortunado del mundo -dijo sin dudarlo.

- ¿No piensas hacerlo aqui no? -dijo con burla en su voz

Despues de las palabras de la pelirroja, el la levanta sujetandola por la cintura. Pero chocan contra la puerta del cuarto, es ahí donde Minato vuelve a la realidad y se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero su cordura instantanea desapareció cuando Kushina abre la puerta y caen a tropezones a la cama.

Ella estaba encima de el ahora, inundándolo con el olor de su cabello. Lo miraba con deseó, y era mutuo el sentimiento. De un momento a otro ella le empieza a quitar el chaleco de jounin que tenía puesto. Peru no pudo continuar ya que el intercambió posiciones, dejandola a su merced. Empieza por sus deliciosos labios, va descendiendo hacia su cuello mientras succionaba un poco, dejándole marcas rojizas, que muy pronto serian moradas. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás, ya que le quitaba la ropa poco a poco, hasta dejarlo con pantalones.

El quería explorar mas de ella, asi que se adentró a nuevos terrenos, bajo mas y se encontro con sus pechos, pero la ropa estorbaba, asi que hizo que ella alzara los brazos para poder quitarle el polo que llevaba, luego los masajeó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y asi continuaron hasta que ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos frente al otro. A la mañana siguiente, después de su "juego", Kushina se levantó y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, Minato no estaba. Por un momento pensó que había sido un sueño, pero descartó esa idea al encontrarse en esa habitación que obviamente no era suya. Dejó de pensar porque unos pasos se dirigian a la habitación, Minato entró con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo durmió mi hermosa novia? -dijo con notada alegría.

- Muy bien, a decir verdad, estuve muy cómoda -dijo viendolo directamente a los ojos.

- Me alegro -dijo para después plantarle un beso en los labios, en esos labios que lo hacían delirar. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de que esos labios serían suyos por y para siempre.

Ella al sentir los labios masculinos sobre los de ella, pudo jurar que sus corazones latieron al unisono.

_- ¿Co-Cómo me encontraste?_

Y el también lo sintió, sintió que sus corazones chocaron al palpitar tan fuerte.

_- Tú cabello es hermoso, así que me di cuenta rápido._

Azul. Azul cielo. Ese era el color de los ojos de Minato, del que se había enamorado locamente. Y que estaba dispuesta a todo para quedarse con el. Porque nadie, NUNCA los separaría. Eso era una promesa, y ella siempre cumplía con su palabra, SIEMPRE.

* * *

**lo se me quedó raro, pero bueno asi es la vida.**

**Les dejo a su imaginacion lo que paso en la casa de Minato. Para que tengan muchas "teorias".**

**En este fic, Kushina no tiene mucha actividad. XD**

**LOS QUE ESCRIBEN FICS COMO YO COMO EL GRUPO**

**DE MINAKUSHI Y COMO LOS OTROS CLUBS,**

**tienen la oportunidad de escribir un fic de Feliz Navidad**

**con la pareja de Minakushi u otras parejas.**

**EL PREMIO SERA UN CALENDARIO **

**ELECTRÓNICO DE LA PAREJA.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, me demoré undia en hacerlo, espero que si alguien lo lea me deje review.**

**Nos leemos**

**CAROLINE-CHAN**


End file.
